It is known, as described in DE 198 04 470 C1, that for the adjustment to varying cover glass thicknesses, microscope objectives exhibit several lens group mounts, whereby one is designed as a correcting mount for the adjustment to varying cover glass thicknesses and axially movable between the lens group mounts, which are stationary with regard to the objective, whereby the correcting mount supports itself on the curve of a curve ring, arranged within the mount carrier, and which rotates. In order for the correcting mount to execute this shift, a lug, movable around the optical axis by means of a knurled ring in the mount carrier, is arranged at its end perpendicular to the optical axis. It is also known that the rotational movement of the movable elements is converted to a linear movement of the movable elements by means of a curved track. The disadvantage of using curves can be seen in the manufacture of the surfaces of said curves. Therefore, the evenness of the face of the produced curve in microscope objectives with regard to imaging quality of the microscope objective is very important. For achieving a sufficient surface quality, the faces of the curves must be ground in order to assure that no visible disturbances occur during the movement of the movable elements. Even though it is technically possible to grind a groove that is shaped as a curve, it is not applicable for reproducible serial production. A curve control via cam discs is utilized in the area of stereomicroscopy.
Here, the grinding of cam discs for increased surface quality is technically possible since it does not require the use of small grinders as for a groove in microscope objectives. Furthermore, the use of a curve control is advantageous due to the greater allowable tolerances in the area of stereomicroscopy. For the movement of the movable elements, a lever is also partially utilized for moving the movable elements. Even though a quick movement can be achieved via lever adjustment, a continuous movement of several movable elements together, as required in microscope objectives, cannot be achieved. Therefore, the adjustment via a lever is mainly suited for a quick positioning in the end positions.
In DE 101 59 239 A1, a microscope objective with motorized adjustable lenses for mapping of a sample is described. Said microscope objective is characterized in that all lenses together are arranged motorized adjustable within the lens housing, whereby said design serves for adjusting the scanning plane with a microscope objective. From DE 198 22 256 A1, a design for the direct control of the movement of a zoom system within a stereomicroscope is known, which consists of direct motorized drives for at least one movable lens group, whereby this design is a combination of motorized zoom and motorized focus. Furthermore, in DE 103 61 912 A1, a microscope objective with axially adjustable correcting mounts is described, whereby the axial movements of lens groups in a microscope objective for correcting of cover glass fluctuations and/or varying immersion media is provided via threaded rings. Thereby, corrections of the microscope objective are executed manually through the turning of a knurled ring. If the microscope objective is difficult to access, an adjustment for correcting the imaging quality on the microscope objective is very elaborate, i.e., if the observation position in a Petri dish changes, the bottom thickness of the Petri dish also changes. If said fluctuations are to be compensated in order to achieve a sharp high-contrast image, the knurled ring of the microscope objective must be turned. Therefore, for sample examinations with varying cover glass and bottom thicknesses, a microscope user must perform a variety of elaborate adjustments for positioning and attaining a very high imaging quality during the sample examination.